jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Uwolnić Wrzeńka/Scenariusz
Szpadka: Łuhuhu! Mieczyk: Iha! Czkawka: Bliźniaki, możecie się tak, proszę, nie wydzierać? Akurat szukamy Szeptozgonów. Nie rzucamy się w oczy. Pamiętacie co ustaliliśmy? Mieczyk: Eee, my mamy własne ustalenia. Uuu. Niebezpieczne ostre skały. Śledzik: Słuchaj, jeszcze raz, czemu ich wzięliśmy”? Czkawka: No wiesz, albo oni, albo Sączysmark. Śledzik: Aaa, i wszystko jasne. Astrid: No dobra, na Smoczej Wyspie wszystko gra. Widzisz coś ciekawego? Spryciulo, wyspa jest pod nami! Sączysmark: A co ja zrobię, że twe oczka są tu? Astrid: No co? Co znowu? Sączysmark: Po prostu to dość niezwykłe, że postanowiłaś dzisiaj patrolować akurat ze mną, hę? Astrid: Bo Czkawka wziął sobie Śledzika i bliźniaki. Sączysmark: Okej, chcesz się dalej oszukiwać, proszę bardzo. Mnie nie przeszkadza. Ważne, że… latamy sobie słodko i razem, w samotności. Astrid: Niestety coś za mało tej samotności. Sączysmark: Wie, że mnie kocha. Nie, Hakokieł? Aaa! Śledzik: No świetnie, wyspa Zmiennoskrzydłych. Czkawka: Dobra, kochani, w błyskawicznym skrócie. Wyspa pełna temperamentnych, potwornie zawistnych i do tego zazwyczaj niewidzialnych smoków. Mieczyk: Trzeba je uwidocznić. Szpadka: I odtemperamencić. Czkawka: Bardziej próbowałem wam jednak zasugerować, że się nie zbliżamy. Śledzik: Hoho i to mi się podoba. Ho. A to już jakby jak nieco mniej. Czkawka: Mnie też mniej. Ale trudno, Śledzik, trzeba to sprawdzić. Śledzik: A co z nie zbliżaniem? Czkawka, jaki ty jesteś niesłowny! Czkawka: Patrz, chyba mamy Wrzeńca. Śledzik: Co? Wrzeniec na lądzie? Ale jak to? Mieczyk: Może się wygrzewa? Szpadka: Albo rozkoszuje samotnością. Mieczyk: A to szczęściarz. Śledzik: Mmm. Albo… Czeka aż mu spadną z powietrza jakieś dzieciaki, żeby wykonać straszny ruch i poparzyć je tą swoją obrzydliwie gorącą wodą. Ta, po prostu pięknie. Czkawka: A ja myślę, że coś jest nie tak. Chodźcie, zobaczymy. Mieczyk: Rany. No mały nie jest. Szpadka: Mógłby mnie normalnie połknąć na raz. Mieczyk: Założymy się? Hehehehehe. Łooo… Dobra, innym razem. Śledzik: Hej, patrzcie tu. Musiało być jakieś trzęsienie, przygniotło mu skrzydło i nie zdążył wrócić do wody. He… Czkawka: Nie jest dobrze, wodne smoki nie są w stanie długo wytrzymać na lądzie. Przecież jeśli… jeśli wyschnie mu skóra… Trzeba mu pomóc. Śledzik: Słuchaj, może ja ci coś przypomnę. Wrzeniec, woda gorąca, straszliwy ból, leży sobie tutaj, a Zmiennoskrzydłe, czyli bardzo bolesne plucie kwasem, czają się tam. Aaa! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hahahaha… Czkawka: Już Śledzik, koniec grozy. To tylko bliźniaki. Mieczyk: A ty skąd wiesz, że nie jesteśmy smoki przebrane za bliźniaki? Czkawka: Proszę, dajcie spokój, mamy ważniejsze rzeczy. Trzeba uwolnić Wrzeńca. Nie możemy go tu tak po prostu zostawić. Mieczyk: Eee, a czemu niby nie? Mamy przecież smoki. Możemy po prostu odlecieć. Czkawka: Ech, wy zostańcie i wypatrujcie Zmiennoskrzydłych, ja i Szczerbatek sprawdzimy co się da zrobić. Mieczyk: Jasne, nie krępuj się. Szpadka: Baw się dobrze. Mieczyk: No, a jak coś, to ja zamawiam Szczerbatka. Czkawka: Spokojnie, nie denerwuj się, nic mi nie będzie. Cześć smoku. Jak ty się w to wszystko wpakowałeś? Okej, nie ważne. Nie pytałem, nie chcę wiedzieć, ale nie gniewaj się. Proszę, posłuchaj, ja i Szczerbatek… Ech, chcemy ci pomóc. To co? Mamy ci pomóc? Aaaa! A-ha. Nie do końca na to liczyłem. Ludzie, pomysły? Mieczyk: A owszem, jeden mam. Patrzcie jakby to było fajnie, gdyby można było kupić krojony chleb. Tak by się po kromce jadło elegancko. Szpadka: A jakie kanapki by można było wykombinować. Czkawka: Ej, no proszę was. Skupmy się troszkę na Wrzeńcu. Mieczyk: Wrzeniec? Nie ma sprawy, rozwalmy te skały i tyle. Czkawka: Nie, za duże ryzyko. I jeszcze mu zrobimy krzywdę. Szpadka: U, ja wiem! Czkawka, może ten, rozwalmy te skały i tyle. Czkawka: Musimy dać mu do zrozumienia, że jesteśmy w porządku. Śledzik: Sam nie wiem. Może go zmoczymy? A nóż się trochę uspokoi. Czkawka: Niech będzie, zawsze to jakiś pomysł. Mieczyk: Albo chodźmy rozwalmy… Czkawka: Nie chcę tego słuchać. JUŻ! Mieczyk: Kąpiel! Wyciągnij mydełka i gąbeczki. Ła! Aaaa! Śledzik: Łoo. Szpadka: Aaa! Czkawka: I brawo, chociaż bardziej chodziło o to, żeby zmoczyć smoka. Śledzik: I nie był to zły pomysł. Ja się uspokoiłem. Mieczyk: A ja się zrobiłem mokry i tyle. Śledzik: To co teraz? Czkawka: Jestem otwarty na propozycję. Mieczyk: No wiesz… Czkawka: Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć. Jakieś inne propozycję? Mieczyk: Nie powiem. Czkawka: Śledzik? Śledzik: Oj, Czkawka, jeśli on nie chce pomocy to co mamy robić? Czkawka: Coś. Coś na pewno da się zrobić. Śledzik: Proszę cię, ty wiesz, że ja uwielbiam smoki, tyle, że dziki Wrzeniec, no… Oj. Taki dziki… Całkiem dziki. Może… Może, no rozumiesz… Może tym razem… Niech natura sama się z tym upora. Mieczyk: Taka natura jak wtedy, kiedy wypiłem stare mleko i puściłem Szpadce śmierdziucha w nos? Czkawka: Podobna ale inna. Śledzik uważa, że skoro… skoro Wrzeniec nie chce naszej pomocy to powinniśmy odpuścić, żeby się nie narażać. Ach. O rany, przykro mi. Hej, hej, hej. Szczerbatek, co robisz? Śledzik: Ech… Ech… Księżnisia, co się dzieje? Co jest? Czkawka, wygląda na to, że smoki chcą jednak pomóc. Mieczyk: Po prostu trzeba im pokazać kto tu rządzi. Patrzcie, leć i uczcie… Łał! Szpadka: Cześć… Czkawka: Szpadka, nie próbuj się ruszać. Szpadka: Wyobraź sobie Czkawka, że chyba pierwszy raz, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu cię posłucham. Czkawka: Eee! Nie! Spokój. Nic jej nie jest. Śledzik: Co on robi? Czkawka: Nie wiem, chyba… chyba wącha. Mieczyk: Hehe. Te, siostra! Nareszcie znalazłaś kawalera! Pytanie kto tu jest ładniejszy? Czkawka: Ej, kto wie? Może da sobie wreszcie pomóc. Albo i nie! Co ona ma w tych włosach, że on tak wącha i wącha? Śledzik: Mo-mo-mo-może… Może one mu pachną mamusią? Eee, nie było to do końca za mądre, wybaczcie, przepraszam, jakoś jestem taki troszkę spanikowany. Mieczyk: Dajcie spokój. Kto by poleciał na takie śmierdzące włosy z olejem po rybach? Czkawka: Szpadka! Smarujesz włosy olejem po rybach? Szpadka: Eee, no chyba. Jak inaczej uzyskać taki tłuściuchno-brudaśny efekt? Czkawka: Dobra, nawet nie będę udawał, że próbuję to zrozumieć. Śledzik: Nie, Czkawka, to ma sens. Wrzeńce przecież żyją sobie pod wodą. Zapach ryb pewnie kojarzy mu się z domem. Czkawka: Ej! Nie ważne, z domem, nie domem, ale skoro to go uspokaja… Słuchajcie. To jest nasza szansa. Astrid: No proszę, Czkawka się spóźnia, to mi niespodzianka. Heh. Też ich nie widzisz, co nie? Sączysmark: Nie, bo mi przysłaniasz obraz, panienko. Astriś. Wciąż sam na sam. Czy to… przypadek? Astrid: Ty przestaniesz kiedyś? Sączysmark: No nie. Sączysmarki nigdy nie przestają. Misia, no nie mamy na to wpływu. Niemal codziennie walczymy z Berserkami, z Łupieżcami, okiełznujemy Szeptozgony. Niebezpieczeństwo i adrenalina, to nas łączy, nie zaprzeczaj. Astrid: Albo czegoś się najadłeś, albo znowu bełkoczesz. Ach. Sączysmark: Hehehe. Życie… jest takie krótkie. A twoje dłonie…! Astrid: To twoje są babskie. Sączysmark: Aaa! Ach. Astrid: Rusz się. Musimy ich znaleźć i pewnie ratować z kolejnej opresji. Sączysmark: Heh, rozumiem. Sam na sam ze Sączysmarkiem przyprawia o zawrót głowy. Hehe. Ał! Już idę. Idę, idę. Tylko wstanę. Szpadka: Że co? Co mam zrobić? Czkawka: Oswoić Wrzeńca! Szpadka: Eee, sorry, chyba odmawiam. Czkawka: Przestań, no co ty?! Jota jakoś oswoiłaś! Szpadka: Ale tylko pół smoka. Mieczyk: I bądźmy tu szczerzy. Ja odwaliłem całą robotę. Czkawka: Ale… Ale dziewczyno… A Akademia?! Przecież tyle się uczyliśmy. Szpadka: Czekaj. Serio się uczyliśmy? Czkawka: No uczyliśmy, uczyliśmy. Godzinami, tygodniami, miesiącami opowiadałem o smokach. Mieczyk: Serio? To do nas było? Czkawka: Ech… O matko… Dobra… Nie… Nie, nie ważne. Inaczej. Szpadka, tylko się nie denerwuj, będę ci wszystko po kolei mówił. Damy radę. Śledzik: Czkawka, nie mamy dużo czasu. Trochę się boję, że on nam lada chwila wyschnie. Czkawka: No dobra. Krok numer 1: musisz nawiązać więź. Szpadka: Niby z kim? Czkawka: No z kim? Ze smokiem! Szpadka: A tak. Ej, a jak to się robi? Śledzik: Wszystko, wszystko olewacie, prawda? Mieczyk: Wszystko. Czkawka: Szpadka, skup się, błagam. Na początek wymyśl mu imię. Szpadka: Banał. Może być… Błagam Nie Zabijaj? Czkawka: Nieźle, ale… wolałbym coś bardziej pozytywnego. Mieczyk: Ja mam dobre. Wrząca Bolesna Śmierć. Smoczyzgon. Czkawka: W którym miejscu to było pozytywne? Mieczyk: A w którym nie było? Szpadka: A może być po prostu… Wrzeniek? Czkawka: Super. Szpadka: Cześć mój mały Wrzeńku. Słuchaj… Wrzeniek, powiedz, a skąd ty się wziąłeś na tej wyspie? Jakiś przypływ? Czy może… przypływ jakiś? Jejku, no nie umiem. Wybaczcie, sorry. Śledzik: Słuchaj, ona chyba nawiązała więź. Czkawka: O dziwo. Teraz niestety najtrudniejsze. Szpadka, mów do niego co chcesz i powolutku spróbuj wyciągnąć rękę. O tak. Aaa! Śledzik! Śledzik: Oj, przepraszam. No tak się jakoś w środku zdenerwowałem. Może lepiej sprawdzę czy nie ma Zmiennoskrzydłych. Czkawka: No już. Spróbuj. Mieczyk: Spoko siostra, dasz radę! Szpadka: Aaa! Mieczyk: A gdybyś nie dała, to będziesz miała szybką śmierć, koszmarnie bolesną i do tego strasznie gorącą. Hehe… Szpadka: Och… Wiesz, Wrzeniek, podejrzewam, że generalnie w tej chwili boimy się całkiem podobnie. Ale weź mnie nie zabijaj. Będę ci strasznie wdzięczna i… Łał. Cześć. Cześć Wrzeniek. Czkawka: Dobra, teraz my. Idziemy. Szpadka: Oj wiem, maluchu, ja wiem. Czkawka strasznie się rządzi, ale przysięgam, on chce ci pomóc. Zaufaj mi. Śledzik: Słuchajcie, ktoś chyba powinien wypatrywać Zmiennoskrzydłych. Czkawka: Śledzik, nie kombinuj. Musimy mu pomóc i koniec. I sam nie dam rady poprzenosić tych skał, musimy razem. Mieczyk: Spoko, mam ekstra nosa do Zmiennoskrzydłych. Na milę je wyczuję. Czkawka: Szczerbek, co się dzieję? Aa. Aa! Mieczyk: Ał. O żesz mnie. Chyba jednak śnię. Jest kurcze tak super, że chyba zaraz normalnie nie wytrzymam. Sączysmark: Iha! Niespodzianka z nieba proszę państwa! I jedziemy! Szpadka: Łoł. Och! Astrid: Wichurka. Kolce. Strzelaj! Szpadka: Spokojnie, proszę. Nie denerwuj się. Już dobrze. Już po wszystkim. Już, Wrzeńku. Astrid: Ile razy mówiłam, że ze Zmiennoskrzydłymi nie ma zabawy? Czkawka: Wyobraź sobie, próbowaliśmy chronić Wrzeńka. Astrid: Wrzeńka? Czkawka: Oj weź, a wolałabyś Bolesną Wrzącą Śmierć czyli Smoczyzgon? Mieczyk: Mój pomysł. Śledzik: Słuchajcie, Zmiennoskrzydłe jeszcze wrócą i to w towarzystwie, bardzo sporym towarzystwie. Czkawka: Więc może bierzemy się za głazy. Szpadka: Proszę cię, przestań. Czkawka: Szpadka, gadaj do niego. Niech skupi się na tobie, nie na nas. Szpadka: Dobra. Ej, a jak ja mam to zrobić? Mieczyk: Może weź mu pokaż jak udajesz Czkawkę. Szpadka: O, dzięki, no to jest dobre. Dzień dobry miły smoczku. Chcesz, poprzyjaźnimy się. Odpadła mi noga, jestem Czkawka i kocham wszystkie smoki. Czkawka: Ej, ja wcale tak nie mówię! I PS. Wcale mi nie odpadła noga! Wymyśl coś lepszego. Szpadka: A co?! Mieczyk: Może jedną z tych kołysanek co ci matka śpiewała jak byłaś mała i bałaś się ciemności. Szpadka: Nie prawda! Sam się bałeś ciemności, mądralo, a ja to się bałam ciebie! Mieczyk: Po prostu śpiewaj. Szpadka: Śpij, Wikingusiu, śpij mi śpij. Bo zły pan przyjdzie i oczko wykole ci. Wróg niech nie dojrzy twych słabszych stron, bo twoich jelit sznurem zaozdobi skroń. A jeśli smok twój usłyszy szloch, to zetrze ci kości całkowicie w proch. Ech, przepraszam. Ja obiecuję, jeśli nie zjesz mnie, za chwilę już w morzu będziesz kąpał się. Śledzik: O nie. Czkawka: No wiem, widzę. Złamane skrzydło. Wrzeniec nie może latać ani pływać. Szpadka: Czyli co? Czyli to wszystko było po nic? Śledzik: Wygląda na proste złamanie. Damy radę poskładać. Sączysmark: W co niby? W jakąś wielką, smoczą szynę? Hahahahaha. Czkawka: Dokładnie! Sączysmark: No właśnie, dlatego powiedziałem. Bo sam na to wpadłem. Astrid: Ech… Szpadka: Gdybyście, proszę, mogli… Śledzik: No dobra, potrzebne będą gałęzie. Najdłuższe jakie się znajdą. Astrid: i chyba coś, czym by się dało je związać. Czkawka: W tarczy mam sporo liny, ale może nie wystarczyć. Szukajcie jakiś pnączy czy bluszczy. Śledzik: Się robi. Czkawka: A Szpadka… Szpadka: No wiem, mam zostać i niańczyć to smocze nieszczęście. Oj, weź, tak tylko powiedziałam. Mieczyk: Ej! A ja co mam robić? Czkawka: A ty spróbuj wyciągnąć tyle liny z tarczy ile się da. O, tylko ostrzegam, nie za gwałtownie, bo… Mieczyk: Ała! Czkawka: … wystrzeli w paszczę. Super, dobra robota. Mieczyk: Proszę bardzo. Czkawka: Sorry, mam nadzieję, że nie bolało. Mieczyk: Eee, nie przejmuj się, trochę za szybko strzeliło. Lekko ci naciągnąłem, żeby… Ołł… We-weź, zabierz to. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, niech ktoś wypatruje Zmiennoskrzydłych, reszta bierze się za składanie skrzydła. Sączysmark: Ja i Astrid na ochotnika. Ona i ja. Tylko we dwoje. Czkawka: Proszę bardzo, nie zatrzymuję. Sączysmark: No co? Ja tylko mówię na głos co myślisz. Astrid: Ech! Sączysmark: Ał. Idę już. Nie czekaj, znajdę cię. Czkawka: Tak jest Szczerbek. Bardzo ładnie. Śledzik: Czkawka, ja nie wiem czy wystarczy tych lin. Czkawka: Przestań, tyle mamy, musi wystarczyć. Astrid: I co? Widzisz coś? Sączysmark: Jedynie oczy co mi robią w głowie taki mętlik. Twoje oczy. Astrid: Ach, nie wytrzymam. Nie wytrzymam. Sączysmark, może… przestańmy się oszukiwać. Ja się zgadzam. Sączysmark: Niby na co? Astrid: Będę twoją dziewczyną. Ty i ja. Zawsze razem. Zawsze i na zawsze. Sączysmark: Co? Co ty? O-oszalałaś? Astrid: Patrzę na ciebie i zakochuję się na zabój. Sączysmark: Przestań! Nie podobasz mi się taka. Łaa! Astrid: Smarkuś, w twoich oczach, brązowych i mętnych tak cudownie odbijają się chmury. Odbijają niczym… Sączysmark: Chmury? W jakich oczach? Astrid: No chmury. O te… tam. Sączysmark: Ja myślę, że to jednak nie chmury. Astrid: I masz rację. Sączysmark, Zmiennoskrzydłe. Słuchaj, one lecą prosto na plażę. Lecimy, kochaneczku. Sączysmark: Łaaa! Szpadka: Ruszcie się trochę, błagam was! Bo nie wiem już co mu śpiewać mam! Ej, no! Śledzik: Czkawka, to się chyba uda. Sączysmark: Halo, ratunku! Czkawka: O nie, ja nawet nie chcę tego słuchać. Sączysmark: Czkawka, ja nie rozumiem kobiet. Astrid: Lecą Zmiennoskrzydłe. Mamy tak z 5 minut. Czkawka: Ile ich jest? Astrid: Jest ich tyle, że już nawet nie próbują się przed nami ukrywać. Czkawka: Dobra. Śledzik? Śledzik: Czekaj, już gotowe. Oo! Pękło! Szpadka: No nie. Śledzik: Nie da rady. Muszę mieć więcej licy! Łoo! Kryć się! Lecą na nas! Już są! Czkawka: Szpadka, musimy lecieć. Szpadka: Nie! Nie możemy go po prostu podnieść? Czkawka: Możemy, ale to i tak nic nie pomoże. On nie da rady pływać. Szpadka. Szpadka: Nie! Nie ma mowy! Ja go tu nie zostawię! Mieczyk: Siostra, słuchaj… Astrid: Jeśli macie jakikolwiek plan, to może się trochę pośpieszcie. Szpadka: Ach. Ech. Eee, wiem! Słuchajcie, mam plan! Czkawka: Przykro mi, że… spędziłaś cały dzień z Sączysmarkiem. Astrid: Nawet nie było aż tak źle. Popatrz na to. Hej! Kotku, psotku! Misiu, brzdysiu! Sączku, pączku! Sączysmark: Blee, weź mnie zostaw. Ja już nie chcę. Nie dobrze i w ogóle fuj. Czkawka: No rzeczywiście, to było trochę fuj. Szpadka, świetnie się dzisiaj spisałaś. Śledzik: Ale, na serio, dziewczyno, byłaś genialna. Mieczyk: Wiesz co byłoby jeszcze genialniejsze? Szpadka: Pewnie! Gdyby mnie zjadł ten potwór. Mieczyk: Uwielbiam, kiedy mi czytasz w myślach. Czkawka: To co? Możemy wracać do domu. Szpadka: Tak, ale zaczekaj chwilę. Naprawdę będę za tobą tęsknić. Słuchaj, gdybyś chciał wpaść, daj znać, to ja po prostu wykopie braciszka i będziemy się świetnie bawić, okej? Żegnaj. Mieczyk: Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że wyglądasz jak chłopak? Szpadka: Mnie to nie raz, braciszku, a tobie? Kategoria:Scenariusze